In laser processing units, rigid, displaceable doors have been used as protection devices and/or for dividing independent working areas. The doors are disposed to be displaceable to permit transfer of an extension arm and/or laser processing head into different working areas. One working area can be designed for preparations, and another working area can be designed for simultaneous laser processing.